The Alphabet of Dominique Weasley
by eDiNbUrgh
Summary: A series of drabbles through the life of Dominique Weasley, focusing on her early adult life but also at Hogwarts. Get to know her behind her name and find out her relationship to cousins, friends and family. Part of my Weasley Chronicles.
1. Apples

**Apples  
(Autumn, 2028)**

Dominique Weasley had always had a thing for apples. Particularly the red ones grown in grandma Weasleys' backyard, and as a child, she had always been back there at any time given.

Now, being pregnant, it had become an awful craving. She could wake up in the middle of the night, her stomach screaming for apples. Luckily, her brother was artistic and smart, and had placed pyramids of apples all over the apartment.

This afternoon though, there was an enormous lack of apples in her apartment. Only three were left on the kitchen counter, and Nikki's brown eyes were searching all over the apartment for more, but no. Luckily, she had a trick up her sleeve, but the waiting for this was horrible.

Nikki collapsed in the red leather sofa with a sigh and the apartment door opened with a click and Teddy Lupin stepped in. He had two bags, filled with apples that his grandma-in-law had filled with happiness for her second granddaughter.

One thing that was utterly exciting this time of month was that Nikki's older sister, Victoire (and Teddy, because the two of them were happily married) were also expecting. The only difference would be three weeks, since Vic was further in her pregnancy than Nikki.

"I've got the apples", Teddy announced with a grin as he turned to lock the door, and fortunately missed the hungry expression that flew over Nikki's face.

"Apples", she mumbled and tried to get up, but was stuck in the couch with the one she already had. "Teddy, remind me after all of this to get rid of this ridiculous couch. It glues to my ass every time I sit down."

Teddy laughed and put all but one apple in the refrigerator. He joined Nikki in the couch and put his feet up on the table, but only earned a smack on the leg from Nikki.

"No feet on the table, and you know it."

"Huh." Teddy nodded, gave the apple to Nikki and then became quiet.

"What's on your mind?" Nikki asked mouth full of delicious apple.

"I'm thinking about names", Teddy said. "Maybe you should name your baby Apple or something."

At this, Nikki laughed. "I can't name my baby 'Apple'! That's a fruit."

"So what?"

"_It's a fruit_, Teddy."

"It's a cute name though."

Nikki thought about it, realizing it was cute. "But what, if I get other children, what will their names be? Banana and Orange?" She laughed again, and Teddy laughed as well.


	2. Brother

**Brother  
(June, 2016)**

In Teddy's last year at Hogwarts, the two of them spent a lot of time alone. Sometimes they'd be up in the Astronomy tower (because combining forces of the two Gryffindors seemed to make them invincible) watching stars and talking about really serious things, like life and death.

Other times, like this, they'd wander around the Hogwarts surroundings, completely barefoot in the summer-green grass.

"You know, I'll be out of here soon", Teddy said with a sigh, and looked down at the redheaded girl at his side. She felt like his little sister (it wasn't until later they became best friends) and it wasn't like they wouldn't see each other.

Heck, they would be together all summer, and all vacations after that. They'd meet all the time. It was the conversations he'd miss. There were nothing like the Hogwarts grounds to inspire to conversations.

"How could I miss that?" Nikki muttered. She didn't like it at all. She had friends, of course, a whole bunch of them, but who could she talk to, but Teddy? They had conversations about the most important things on earth and laughed about the least important.

"It'll be alright, Nikki", Teddy said, trying to comfort her as much as himself. "We'll meet in Hogsmeade whenever I'm free." He had actually got a part time job at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes already and was supposed to remain there the first year out of Hogwarts. "Maybe I'll ask your uncle to be specifically in the Hogsmeade shop those weekends."

"Yeah."

The thirteen year old redhead didn't even get up to Teddy's shoulder, but that didn't keep the eighteen year old to embrace her shoulders with one arm, and cast a shadow on his own face with the other.

The grass was soft beneath their naked feet, tickling Nikki's freckled ones. If someone looked out a window now, they would have thought that they were a couple, but really, they were brother and sister in all but blood.


	3. Cousins

Okay - just one thing: There is no year in this one because it leaps over quite some time. Pretty much Nikki's entire life.

* * *

**Cousins**

Having cousins is a difficult relationship. Not as close as siblings and not nearly as good as friends, Nikki have had her ups and downs when it comes to her cousins. She loves them all, but sometimes she just want to wrap her hands around their necks and shake some sense into them.

With Molly, things were complicated. The two of them were in the same year, the same house. They were both wickedly good at potions. Not only did they compare each other with themselves, everyone else seemed to compare the two as well.

There was a fierce competition between the two. Nikki envied the way Molly was able to absorb information like a sponge absorbs water. Molly in return envied the easygoing nature of Nikki, how she was able to relax and yet perform at the top in all occasions.

Up until fourth year, Nikki shared all her secrets with Molly. Homesickness, fights with Victoire and Louis, the cutest boys on school and who she would ask on a date the next time. In the beginning of the fifth year, Molly went on a date with Nikki's biggest crush – Dexter Cadford – and Nikki stopped telling Molly secrets. They didn't speak at all for a week until Louis and Lucy begged them to break the silence and duel about it instead. They didn't duel, but they started speaking again.

Things got better for a while, when they were out of Hogwarts. They didn't see each other as much and that was probably one of the things that got them to warm up again towards each other. When Nikki got pregnant Molly made sure to send a cake or a muffin or some pastry her way every week. When Molly finally got engaged, it was Nikki was the first one to find out.

Relationships with your cousins wasn't always that rocky. For example, Nikki got along great with James. Though two years her junior - three if you count Hogwarts years – they usually hung out together during school hours. They walked to and from Quidditch practice together. They studied together. Eventually, it would be Nikki who forced James to make contact with the lovely girl he had been complaining about for weeks. Next after her parents, Victoire and Louis, James was the first cousin to hold Nikki's baby girl after she was born.

She couldn't stand the know-it-all that was Rose, she usually didn't bother to talk clothes with either Victoire or Lily because they were in the greatest diva-off the Weasley family had ever had, she enjoyed the quidditch practices with Lucy for she was one hell of a player, and the pranks that Fred and Roxanne did was something Nikki never wanted to be a part off.

The Nikki-Albus relationship was vague, to say something. Pretty much non-existent, because the two had little in common and rarely spoke at family events. It wasn't that Nikki disliked him, there were just something off with their relationship.

Hugo though, second-to-youngest Hugo, was like a firecracker when it came to jokes. He just blurted them out all the time and made everyone bend over and fighting back tears because he was funny. Whenever Nikki would be blue, Hugo would pass by her apartment and have dinner with her, and they would have the best times of their lives.


End file.
